


Guns and knives

by cinnamon_printemps



Series: Larry OS [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Character Death, Choking, Computer Programming, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Guns, Hot, Knifeplay, Knives, Love, M/M, Nerd Niall, Relationship(s), Rope Bondage, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprise Sex, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_printemps/pseuds/cinnamon_printemps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a trained killer makes you not liking surprises. </p><p>Or:<br/>Louis comes home from a work-out, not suspecting anyone at home. He's kind of surprised to find Harry there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and knives

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write something hot.  
> And I have to add this kniveplay stuff is hard to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy though.

Being a genius has its perks. Mostly. Best grades at school. No studying for tests and homework – what’s even this word? But there are different types of genius. The brain, the muscles, the charmer, the computer freak and stuff like that. And if you stick out of the mass just enough you get picked out and a special education to be some kind of a secret agent. Not the one in a suit (mostly) but the one in ripped jeans and low collared shirts with bloody fists and blood stains all over you face and clothes.  
Your body is your weapon. Your mind your defense. You have to analyze every single detail of your surroundings. In a flat a wrong placed mug can be a hint that something is wrong. A different smell (because some people are just so dumb and use strong smelling aftershave or perfume) or a cracking noise. You have to train not to be overwhelmed with feelings like anger or fear, not to be overwhelmed by pain. You have to keep on fighting even with a broken wrist or a deep cut.  
There are many accusations that are kind of secret. Getting money, killing someone who knew too much, or doing missions for the politicians. Having something to come home to always was a risk. Not only for you but also for the one waiting. For the one you loved. They were your blind point. Your weakness. 

So; the perfect fighter was someone who didn’t have anything or anyone left. 

Like Louis. He lost his family when he was just a toddler. He didn’t remember a single bit but he wakes up at night with nightmares about flames and screams coming out of exploding buildings. So he might remember a little bit down there. But the thing is – there wasn’t someone left who could be his weakness. There was enough hate toward people who didn’t help, who burned the building, everyone. He was good with knives, had to be – somehow even he had to survive.  
At a young age of thirteen he already had a small collection of different knives. Different situations require different knives. And he knew how to use them. How to give little cuts that were nothing serious but could bleed like hell. How to give deep slashes that would kill you further or later. He learned it on the streets. He learned it because he had enough cuts to lost counting them. He knew how to sneak away and never be spotted by anyone. He was a cutting shadow. A sharp shadow.  
So it was no surprise when he got picked up at an early age of sixteen. Black car with dark windows waiting outside his school. Men in dark suits with glasses and stern expressions taking him away to a big complex with dark windows and white walls, white floors and everything just white and looking pure. But Louis learned fast that this innocent look was nothing then a mask. In this building everybody was a killer. Everybody had blood on their hands at some point.  
Louis got recruited. He got trained. He got drilled. He worked out. He perfected every single knife technique and he became a fox. Sneaking in, getting information and killing from inside.  
Till the age of twenty he looked like a twink. Some innocent little boy who wouldn’t harm a thing. So it was his job to get to the big ones. To talk his way to them with long lashes fluttering and a slight blush on his high cheekbones, blue eyes big and pleading to get something they were more than willing to give him. And he always got his way. After mere 5 minutes his chinos and white polo shirts were soaked in blood and his angelic looking face had dark red stains all over it, making him look like a nightmare. 

A beautiful nightmare when you ask Harry. Harry was recruited with thirteen. Young age for sure. But the hell a killer. To watch someone shooting his family down in front of him dulled him and young Harry grabbed the killer’s gun, pointed at him and killed him with a single shot between the eyes. Perfect shot really. It was just a few minutes later he was picked up with a black van with promises to be taken care of. And they did. He got the best education when it comes to using guns. He had always a gun with him. In the waistband of his jeans, in a holder around his chest or where ever. With fifteen he could kill someone with a blindfold over his eyes. He relies on his ears, knowing how far someone was away, how tall and how fast moving someone was. And then he shot. One shot directly between the eyes.  
He was a proper charmer, getting the required information just with talking someone into it. But when he turned seventeen and later eighteen he lost his innocent looking and they started to sense something. So he was one of the guys getting killing orders and eliminating people for doing something bad. That was his point. Never killing someone innocent. He always checked the folders with the profile and the killing order. More than once he rejected an order because he refused to kill a whole family just because they were related to each other.

He first met Louis during a mission they had to work together. From the first moment on Louis was charmed by Harry and Harry was lost for Louis’ innocent and pure looking. With having so much bloods on your hands you long for something to rescue your soul. Something pure. And Louis was this pure thing for Harry. And Harry needed to have him. (And after six month of charming and asking out he finally got him)  
During their first mission Louis had to get the information and Harry had his back and shooting everyone who tried to put a risk on their mission. There were three more guys involved.  
Niall was and Irish lad and the brain. He was the computer freak, sitting behind screen hacking every single camera and manipulating it, deleting videos and turning off the security checks. He got them in. Well he got Harry, Liam and Zayn in. Louis got his way with being a twink and offering some sexual things. The other guys’ job was getting him out again.  
Liam was broad and tall and he had a thing for baseball bats. He was a boxing champion and he could cause just as much damage with his fist as with the baseball bat. Breaking bones and leaving someone as a bulb wasn’t some big thing for him. He could do that half asleep while painting his nails (not that he ever painted his nails – just getting the point here).  
And then there was Zayn. He was the shadow. Knowing how to drug someone. He knew how to mix some drugs to get you to tell him your deepest secrets. To follow him without thinking about it. And if that wasn’t enough he could tie you down so you wouldn’t even be able to move your little finger. He was some kind of bondage drug master. He was dark and that just fit him like nothing else. His beautiful features and his ability to get you to do whatever he wanted you to. 

After their first job they sat next to each other on a beaten up couch, looking completely wrecked. Liam’s black jeans were torn open at his shin and he had a brig scratch there, bleeding. He had purple blue shadows under his eyes part form fighting part from the lack of sleep. Harry’s dark curls were messed up and he pressed a tissue against his temple, catching up some blood. His right knuckles were wrapped up in some bandages and his beaten up brown boots had blood and mud over them. Zayn looked still like a god. But more like the god of war. Scratches on his high cheekbones, black velvet hair slightly tousled his black gloves with the cut off fingertips soaked in dirt and liquids he used to mix his drugs with. Louis looked worse. Dark circles under his eyes, a deep slash over the left eye with blood running down his face. He also had a slash on his neck from a knife been pressed into his skin. He had bandages around his ankle and his black skinny jeans were torn open. Niall on the other side had just a lot of dirt on his green jacket and his grey shirt. Maybe a hint of a cut on his cheekbone. But to be fair – he did the brainwork.

It has been a long mission and they were all glad to be over with it. So there were five boys, everyone with another background story, everyone with other reasons and everyone with other movements. But somehow this one mission glued them together. Relying onto each other and having to trust each other is something that leaves you whether as enemies or as friends. And Louis was glad not to have any of the boys against him at the end of the day. 

The years passed and they got older. Louis was now twenty three, Harry barely twenty one. The other three turned twenty two. Louis and Harry moved in together shortly after their first mission together. When they won’t be away with their missions they would be with each other whether at Harry’s flat or at Louis’. So where’s the point with not sharing one house? And that’s what they did. Their missions were paid very well and so they bought a nice house with every luxury comfort you could think of. 

Zayn and Niall got kind of together some time further down the drain. Niall had all their security cameras hacked and logged into his computer just to be sure his friends were safe. And one night he happened to watch Zayn fucking some random guy against his kitchen counter and later against the wall in his living room. And that did something to him. After they were official it was no surprise when Niall showed up with rope marks all over his body and Zayn trailing behind him with a big satisfied smirk on his face.  
And just because he was curious Liam joined them more than often. 

To be honest, missions were dangerous and thrilling. Your adrenalin level can’t get higher. So the problem is, when you want to have a little more fun during sexy time you have to get out the dangerous things and kinks. A little vanilla wouldn’t be something near satisfying. All five of them had some kinks they loved to play with and they were all a little more dangerous. How else keeping the fire between the sheets? Louis and Harry had a nice collection of toys at their house and they loved to try new things out. Mostly after one of them got home from a mission. When there was still adrenalin in their blood, when they were still exited, pupils dilated and breathing heavy. They’d fuck aggressively and it would be rough and hard and if Niall had still their cameras on his computer he’d have some freaking hot porn to watch.

They often had separated missions and they knew when the other one would be around and when not. So Louis was more than a little suspicious when he came home from his training and the shoes in the entrance stood there different than he left them. Harry wasn’t supposed to be there for more than a week. He had a mission over in Russia. Far away and dangerous enough for never coming back at all. Louis let down his bag carefully not to cause a noise and got two of his knives out of his pockets. Every time prepared. He pressed his back against the wall and slowly walked in the direction of the kitchen. He looked around. There was a mug standing in the sink. He hadn’t his normal cup of tea today. So normally no need for a mug to be there. He closed his eyes and listened into the silence, filling up the house and stuffing it like cotton. It was very quiet but there was something coming from his bedroom. A hundred situations of someone coming and stealing all his precious knives or Harry’s precious guns and attacking him in his own home, his place of safety flashed behind his eyes and his brain turned white. This was the moment he turned from Louis, Harry’s pure, to Louis the killer. He blended everything out and focused on the intruder. Everybody coming to his house without an invitation from him or his boyfriend was an intruder and signed their death certificate with just stepping over the threshold. 

Like a shadow he sneaked to his bedroom, his back pressing against the wall, listening to the movements in the room. There was definitely someone. Walking around, opening boards and closing them. Louis pushed the door open with his shoulder and attacked the intruder with all his strength and his knives. But the other person was good. Too good. He parried all of Louis’ punches and landed himself a few well-placed hits that knocked Louis the air out of his lungs. Louis got so far to cover the man’s bare torso (why was that guy in his house without a shirt?!) with cuts and had him bleeding within minutes. He got sweaty and he felt his strength slipping through his fingers. He was already exhausted from the training before. So the other man got so far to turn his knives against him and cutting his cheeks and his arms. He’s hot all over and his heart was pounding in his ears, blood rushing fast and adrenalin spiking him. Nice fight to be honest. This wasn’t just a victim. This was a proper enemy. He was panting and he calculated his last punches perfectly, pushing the guy against the wall, placing his knife directly against his throat, pressing down, ready to cut him open. He moved slightly and felt something cold and sharp against his neck. 

“Lou.” He heard a gasp and looked up.  
Harry. Harry was there with a bare chest, bleeding cuts, bruises turning purple and a knife pressing against Louis’ neck.

Louis smirked but never lowered his knife. Not as long as Harry had his against him. He knew better. “Nice to see you. Surprised me a little.”  
Harry gulped visibly and the knife on his throat moved, a small line of blood running down his milky skin.  
Louis pressed himself against his boyfriend, still feeling hot all over, adrenalin making him giddy and exited, the fight leaving him on edge and he really needed to take this edge off. 

“Please tell me you still got your gun in your jeans.” Louis whispered as he felt something hard in Harry’s jeans pressing against his thigh. Harry smirked.  
“If I had my gun with me you would be dead with a pretty little hole between your pretty blue eyes.” He leaned down to kiss Louis but the knife on his throat cut into his skin as he pushed against the blade. Harry moaned lowly and closed his eyes, catching Louis lips in a hot kiss. The younger boy let his knife fall down on the floor, grabbed Louis head, buried his fingers in his feathery, sweaty hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. 

“Please don’t tell me you get off to me giving you cuts.” Louis whispered but let his knife dance over Harry’s ribs, pressing down sometimes and making Harry moan.

The thing is with not letting the pain get its best of you during fights Harry needed the pain on other ways. He always had a thing for Louis choking him just a second before his orgasm and he was always proudly wearing his choking marks. Louis on the other hand who had to be submissive as fuck to get to the big information loved to be as dominant as Harry let him be. Which was very dominant. But now discovering that Harry had a thing for getting cuts and bleeding a little bit made Louis cock twitch in excitement. 

He could combine his two favorite things. First playing with Harry, second playing with knives.  
Louis drew a finger through the blood coming out of the little cuts on Harry’s chest, smearing red lines all over his pecks. 

“I can draw on you with your own blood. Want me to make you dirty and messy all over?” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips and the other boy just whimpered helplessly. Yesyesyesyes. 

Louis pressed his hands against Harry’s cheeks, staining them red. He never never wanted to stop kissing Harry. His fucking plump lips with these cute little noises coming from him. Louis exactly knew how to press his buttons to make him moan out loud and be putty between his hands. 

Louis lead him over to their king size bed and pushed his boyfriend down, looking down at him and taking in the beautiful sight of his endless torso with his tattoos and the red blood stains all over it. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants and pulled them down his slender legs. No briefs. So typical for him. But Louis loved it. He fucking loved it. 

He crawled up Harry’s body, kissing his way up his legs, his thighs biting the flesh and leaving love bites on the milky skin. Harry’s hands grabbed the bed sheets and he buried his fingers in the sheeting, trying to hold back his moans. Louis drew his knife over Harry’s stomach, directly next to his happy trail, leaving a little cut. 

“Told you often enough. Don’t hold them back. Wanna hear you. Wanna hear how good I make you feel.”  
He licked over the fresh cut and Harry inhaled sharply at the sting. 

“God. Yeah. Love it Lou. Love how it hurts. More…” He gasped and squirmed under Louis to get some kind of friction.  
“Stop squirming or I’ll go in dry.” Louis whispered huskily against Harry’s heated skin and the other boy stopped immediately, laid there still, waiting for Louis next move.  
Harry might love the pain caused by Louis knives or his bites or his spanks, but he definitely did not like it when Louis goes in dry. That’s a whole different kind of pain. Nothing pleasurable. Just white hot pain.

The smaller boy smirked and reached for the lube they had always in the beside drawer. His fingers hover a moment over the condoms before he decided to go bareback and make a mess out of Harry. 

He kissed his plump lips, sucking the bottom lip in his mouth, biting it and making it more puffy and pretty cherry red. Harry had his eyes closed, panting against Louis mouth, hands gripping the sheets for dear mercy, legs spread wide and chest rising in anticipation. 

Louis lubed up three of his fingers and let them dance over the taller boy’s stomach, a glint in his eyes as he saw the muscles contract under his cold and wet fingertips. He spared out his hard and leaking cock and went straight for his tight ring of muscles, circling it slowly and drawing small noises from Harry’s lips. 

His other hand sneaked up Harry’s torso, twisting his nipples until they were red and puffy and so so sensitive. Harry bid back a moan and oh Louis told him not to do this. He was so going to be punished for holding back this pretty noise. For not letting Louis hear him moan out loud. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curly hair and suddenly yanked them, the same time pushing two of his fingers knuckledeep in him without any preparation. Harry screamed and a spurt of precome leaked onto his belly. Louis smirked, lazily tugging on the curls between his fingers, making Harry moan with every move. 

He began pulling his fingers out and slamming them back in again slowly, burying them deep in Harry’s hot and velvet heat. Louis nudged a third finger in, scissoring and stretching Harry out, making him ready to take his cock like the good boy he was. 

“Want daddy to fuck you, baby?” Louis whispered with another twist of his fingers in him.  
That was one of the things they shared really. The daddy kink. Louis loved it when Harry called him his daddy, when he begged to be fucked raw and went down on his knees for him just to please him.  
And Harry loved it when Louis took control over him, made him do things and punished him when needed. 

Harry bit down on his lip, eyes glassy when he nodded. “Yes daddy. Please. M a good boy. Please. Fuck me.” And how could Louis deny him anything when he asked so politely.  
He let his fingers slip out and Harry pouted at the loss of fullness, but his fingers were soon replaced by his full and hard cock, sliding in easily and Harry took him like a pro. 

He moaned out loud at the stretch and Louis eyes rolled back in his head unable to take the pleasure.  
“So good baby. So tight for me.” He whispered and his hand slit down from Harry’s hair to this neck, his fingers slowly adding pressure to his throat. With his other hand he took his knife, slowly drawing it down Harry’s pecks. The other boy shuddered and his hole clenched desperately around Louis.

“Please daddy. Fuck. Me.” He chocked out and slightly trusted his hips up to get Louis to move. Oh and Louis did. He pulled out nearly completely so it was just the head of his cock back in Harry and then he slammed forward. Snapping his hips against Harry’s with a loud smack of skin against skin and the same time he closed his fingers around Harry’s throat, cutting of his air supply. 

Harry’s skin was glistering with sweat and Louis repeated his action again and again. Pulling out, slamming forward, making the head of the bad bang against the wall and always pressing down harder. His feathery fringe stuck against his forehead with sweat and his back muscles burned, his thighs shaking slightly. He could feel Harry getting closer. He knew how hard he got off on Louis choking him. Harry’s head was rolled back, offering him his bare throat, his arms spread wide and his fingers clawing on the sheeting, searching for something to hold on. 

Louis felt the heat pooling down in his stomach, his orgasm coming closer and he was about to pass out when Harry whispered. “Daddy.” 

And like all the other times just Harry’s fucked up and rough deep voice pushed him over the edge, making him snap his hips forward two times more before his coming deep in Harry, filling him up and making a mess out of him. 

He pulled on Harry’s hair and he knew he was coming when he pressed down his knife against Harry’s throat instead of his fingers and he screamed out his name and he never came this hard, shooting his load up his belly and against Louis chest. 

They laid there on the bed for a few more minutes until Louis went soft and pulled out. He shuffled down, pushing Harry’s legs up to watch his come dripping out Harry’s used hole and onto the sheets. 

“You are making a proper mess now, darling. Care to clean up?” He whipped up a little with two fingers and held them against Harry’s lips, who sucked them in eagerly cleaning him up and smiling up to Louis lazily. 

“So… I’m home early. Surprise?” The curly haired boy offered with a grin and pulled Louis in for a long overdue cuddle. 

“Missed you sweetcheeks.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s skin.

A low rumble of laugher erupted from Harry. “Missed me so much I’m covered in my own blood and come now.” He kissed the top of Louis head and smiled against his sweaty hair.

“So I get to keep my knives here in the bedroom?” Louis smirked when Harry’s grip around him got tighter and he made him promise to put one of the knives into the drawer with their toy-collection for later.


End file.
